Leaf
by Lazie Mie
Summary: The arc of saving a princess (Legend of Sun Knight Vol 3) written from Leaf's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :** Hopefully I'm allowed to, considering they will be separated nearly half of the story? Let me tell you first that my English is not that good. Please continue if you don't mind~

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight.

* * *

Man, it's awesome how someone can be that shameless. And he supposed to be the kind and benevolent Sun Knight? The others deserve that title more than Sun himself. They all capable in refraining themselves from killing him through all these years. I guess if he really killed by one of us, the first person Judgment interrogates would be Storm. Or perhaps Earth?

Yeah, I know. Despite the way he acts he's still the Sun Knight. The one responsible in leading the Holy Temple. My leader.

_But what do you know about him?_

You see, when we were still in training; for whatever reason the former Sun Knight had in mind, Sun had been forced to correct his paperwork - which he eventually passed to Storm. Sometimes he even dragged me and Blaze to settle down his teacher's mess. And sadly, even after his teacher retired, the nightmare still continues as he dragging us to settle... his mess. Even Cloud not excluded. (An amazing feat since he was the first to find Cloud outside class, though it still took him three years to do so.) The only one sparred was Earth, and still is.

Okay now we were getting off track.

My point is, even after he becomes the official Sun Knight, even after getting such an awesome vice-captain called Adair, how on earth that _his _paperwork were found in my room? I just left for mere minutes! Did forgetting to lock my room was such a grave sin that I need to repent by correcting them? And how long did he procrastinate to accumulate these ridiculous amounts of works? Not to mention that recently Hell Knight had join the 'Do me a small favor' club, though the said person still doesn't realized it yet.

Well ...where did I place Sun's hair yesterday? They should be around here somewhere...

* * *

"Brother Leaf!"

I turned around and faced him. With a smile plastered in my face, I answered his call, "Yes, Sun?"

He glanced left and right. After confirming the surrounding was clear, he whispered in simple, understandable words.

"The pope asked me to be the groomsman for Son of the God of War. You will come along!"

I widened my eyes, refused to believe what I just heard.

_What?__ Why me?_

"Sure Sun, anything for you!"

_I'll __kill__ you!_

Judgment, Judgment, just interrogate Sun already! Or confine him! Whichever works for me. I don't care as long as it can prevent Sun from going on the trip (and bringing me along). Please?

Lamenting to Judgment in my heart ( I know he won't hear me), I went to the prayer room for a meeting between the 'Do me a small favor' club member, which basically means sharing some snacks and updating each other about the things we heard of, or in other words - gossiping - with Sun as the center of our gossip. Or perhaps I should say complaining about him? It never cease to amaze me how someone always have something to talk about him though he rarely leaves his room. Oh, right. Considering all the small favors he pushed to us, no wonder. They must be delighted to know Sun will be away soon, with the exception of Blaze, I guess? Storm surely moved to tears hearing the news.

* * *

On the day of our departure, Ice handing me my pouch along with Sun's. He was as expressionless as ever, though I guess I can see a trace of sadness in his eyes.

And it seemed that I can't even see the silhouette of Earth. No matter how much Sun infuriated him, I honestly believe he should see Sun for the sake of maintaining his image of "Sun's best friend." I bet he holed up in his room as always. Passing the library and heading towards the main door, someone suddenly tapped my shoulder from behind. Alarmed, I turned around and saw a person with bangs covering his face. He handed me a book titled 'Ten Good Luck Charms for a would be Adventurer'. I accepted it with a smile.

_The only way to be lucky is to be away from Sun, Cloud. Far, far away._

"You sure you'll be fine?" he asked softly.

Startled, I blanked out for a moment before regained my composure and replied honestly, "I'll try."

Cloud was a shut-in person, just like Earth. And lets not forget to add Sun and Storm in the group. Blaze? If he ever stays in his room for a whole day, Sun would surely rushed over to check whether he had amnesia or something. Storm obviously won't get the same treatment. Contrary to his 'care-free' personality, he was someone who stays in his room most of the time, trying to finish-up his ( and others ) never-ending paperwork.

If the impossible occur and he really went missing, Sun will definitely mobilizes the entire Holy Temple to look for him. That was how precious Storm is to him, and to us as well. We don't need to wait for Sun's order, anyway. We will search for him out of our own initiative.

I always love working outside; at least it saves me from Sun's small favor. Going together with him? Ha-ha. Not in hundred years.

Walking towards the main door I can see Adair conducting the Sun Knight Platoon's practice. It was actually an odd sight to see a platoon practice without their captain. I guess they was a special case, considering how Sun never practice with them. Not even once. Seeing Adair reminded me of our meeting yesterday. It's quite a surprise for him to suddenly knocked on my door in the middle of the night. He was lucky that I'm not sleeping yet.

"Knight-Captain Leaf, I entrust my captain to you," he said solemnly.

"Wha...what?" I stammered, confused.

"Please, I beg you! Please take care of Captain!"

_Oh, right. His captain. _

Unable to reject his request, I nodded.

His face instantly brightened and he smiled sweetly. Relief clearly shown in his face. I can't help but wonder how on earth Adair can be that loyal to Sun.

"Leaf Knight!"

The sudden call snapped me back to reality.

"Yes, Pope?"

"Take care of Sun."

_So as Leaf Knight I'm just downgraded to be Sun's babysitter, huh? It's understandable for Adair, but even Pope asked me to do the same thing?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Travelling together

**Notes :** And lets proceed to the plot that everyone already knows.

* * *

Accompany Sun in a journey was not as bad as I thought.

_I'm sorry, Sun. I'__ve__ wronged you._

Though I suppose anyone acquainted with Sun for a mere week can't help but thinks the worst of him.

_If you think I__'m being paranoid, that just means you are lucky enough to not know the real him. But let me say this in advance, if you suddenly found yourself getting beaten up for no reasons, please refresh your memories. You may offended our benevolent Sun Knight unknowingly._

* * *

Arriving at the castle sure made me sigh in relief. What's left was the wedding and we can return back. Oh, how I missed the holy temple, or Ice's sweet to be precise.

Yet what awaited us was the gloomy atmosphere of the castle.

Okay, surely there's some serious misunderstanding here. They won't doing any wedding here. Nope. Not in this kind of situation. Were we in the wrong place, then? I dismiss the thought the second it entered my mind. I don't think so. It was Sun I'm traveling with, not his teacher. Or perhaps; somehow, the bride-to-be was already dead? Son of The God of War was here, with no princess in sight. Will there be a funeral here?

_Should I console him?_

"Sun Knight, I want you to save my daughter!" ordered the queen, broking the silence.

_...Maybe not._

So apparently the princess was kidnapped. And we will join Son of the God of War to save her. I still have my doubt whether it was because of the queen's or Ann's that Sun agreed to accept the mission. After all the suspicion on why the queen chose such ineffective method to rescue her daughter, here I am, packing Sun's and my belonging for tomorrow.

Judging by his instant reply towards the second princess, it wasn't too hard to know for whom this was all about.

All my thought was interrupted when Sun suddenly slapped my face.

"There's mosquito at your face." he explained.

"Thanks Sun." I smiled.

Never mind, such injury can be easily treat by Minor Heal. Now, what I really need is...

"Sun, can you give me some of your hairs?"

"Sun thought Sun just give Brother Leaf some not too long ago?" he asked, bewildered.

Making an apologetic face, I managed to say, "Oh, sorry. I lost them all."

_Sorry I lied. __I just use__d__ them __recently__. I should grab the chance to restock while I had one, right?_

How relieved I am for him to agree to my demand easily. He took out his sword, placed it behind his neck, and try to cut...I've instantly grabbed his sword.

"Please let me do it."

_Please don't try to commit suicide._

As I cut his hair, I contemplated on how much I should cut.

I ended up cutting his hair more than usual. Even so, it was still debatable whether it will be enough for the journey. Oh, well. I'll just keep asking him for more later.

I believe things won't be that bad. We have Son of the God of War as the leader, who insisted that we just need to call him by his name; Mike. Austin (a shadow priest) and Ann ( the second princess I mentioned earlier) also tagged along. Ann totally defies what I thought of a princess. I mean, for a list of what a princess should be, I don't think being an adventurer was ever mentioned. And for a princess to fight along with us... I never thought it was possible till this day. No, I'm not expecting things to go smoothly. However, considering who the members were, I believe we can save the princess. We definitely will.

_Was I too naive to believe so?_

When suddenly being informed that we won't be sleep for the night and continuing for two days straight, only one thing came to my mind.

_Uh-oh, you're so dead, Sun._

I glanced at Sun who still maintain his Sun Knight smile, albeit stiff. He won't be able to reject the idea. Obviously.

"Do you think Ann will be able to...you know...keep up? She's female so..."

"As if I bring baggage in times like this." retorted Mike.

_Ouch, that's hurts._

"But what about Austin? As a warpriest..."

"Leaf Knight, please don't worry about this old man," Austin replied kindly, though there's a sense of pride in his voice.

"I may be one, but I can manage a day or two just fine. Thanks for worrying, Leaf."

_Sorry Sun. I've failed you._

* * *

Well, things were just as I expected them to be. There Sun was, slowly getting further and further apart from the rest. He looked so pathetic that I can't bear the sight any longer.

"Sun, I'll help carry you a bit. Then you can run by yourself afterwards."

Touched, he began to say a bunch of nonsense about God of Light that I failed to interpret. Don't even try to. As I carry him, I fasten my pace to catch up with them. They widened their eyes, shocked at what they just saw.

"He...he just..."

"We need to continue or else there's no meaning in staying up for the night."

I quickly cut Ann's words. They nodded, but not without glaring at Sun.

_If only you know__ about __our __life in the __holy __temple..._

* * *

I should always remember the fact that offering Sun some help will only make me regret in the future. There he was, sleeping twenty-four hours straight on my back. But I really don't have a choice, do I? It's not like I can take the risk of having Sun collapses in the middle of the road. Mike will cut Sun in half in no time.

At long last, we stop by to rest.I changed places with Sun and went to pick up some firewood while he was going to start a fire. So why did upon returning, I found that it was Austin who lighted up the fire?

_Ugh, Sun. You can't even do that simple thing?_

Not stopping there, he even proceeded to build up a barbecue rack. I can only thanked him awkwardly.

"No problem. Merely starting a fire."

_That was the problem. Sun can't even do that._

"Looks like the Sun Knight does not adventuring much." Austin commented.

Looking at Sun, I said, "If I'm not mistaken, this is your first time adventuring."

_Of course I made no mistake, if this is his second time, I will seek whoever accompanied him for some pointers. _

"Is that right?"

He merely nodded. I quickly added that he was too busy dealing with matters in Holy Temple to even go outside; in other words, please, Austin, please forgive him for doing nothing ever since we traveling together.

What even more surprising than Sun's failure of lighting up a fire (or perhaps not that surprising; he just do what he usually did in the holy temple - doing nothing) was that they don't have the necessary culinary skill for camping. I mean, what's so weird of me added a little seasoning for the meat? It was completely normal! And see? We don't even have any leftover! Hope that will teach them a thing or two about the importance of seasoning!

We all returned to our tent to rest after deciding on the turn for a night vigil. Sun suddenly offered to keep watch all by himself.

_Are you sure?_

"Okay, we can take turns!" I smiled.

"No need. I'll be a little busy."

_Busy? What are you going to do?_

"Go to sleep," he urged.

_If you say so._

I'm so tired. Too tired to vent my anger at him. His golden locks won't serve its purpose this way. It just the second night yet I'm already on the verge of giving up. Forget about the princess, can't they all see that I'm in more danger than her? Am I going to die of exhaustion? I thought it suppose to be Storm's problem, not mine.

* * *

Days flew fast. As we still didn't find any trace of the kidnapper, the atmosphere gradually turned dark. Ann tried to convince Mike that we're already close as he voiced out his suspicion about our situation.

It obviously weird; it took us too long we have rushed for quite a time yet we still can't even catch a glimpse of their silhouette. However I'm too lazy to butt in their conversation.

Who would have thought that Sun met with the kidnapper, a dark knight on that very night? Mike practically snapped, and wanted to caught the kidnapper as soon as possible. He may did that, if not for the fact that Austin consoled him. Adamant, he urged us to continue our journey faster.

_Um...Mike? Have some mercy, please? _

I really in my worst state when I crouched down to let Sun sleeps on my back.

_I'm so sleepy..._

Mike roared in anger. "Elmy, just leave that baggage alone!"

_You don't need to shout. I__ can __hear you just fine._

"No can do. Not when we know the kidnapper is a dark knight!" I protested in a voice that rivals his.

"So?"

"Only Sun's holy element can rival his dark element!"

"Of course. Corpse belongs to dark element, right?"

Defeated, I can only look at Sun and implored, "Please Sun? Just for a while?"

He seemed to be in deep thought, before facing me and smiled dazzlingly.

"Don't worry, Leaf. Sun's in protection of the God of Light. Don't let me slow down your journey."

_Sun?_

_You really don't mind to be left behind?_

* * *

**A/N : **I wonder if I portray Leaf right. Or perhaps not?


	3. Chapter 3 : Separated

"Leaf, what's wrong?" asked Austin.

"You seemed a little quiet today." he added.

" Just wondering where Sun...I mean...no, it's nothing."

The slightest mention of Sun will make the situation turned awkward. I know they never care about him, hate him even, but he was not that bad! Not really. It just that sometimes Sun was...well...a little much to handle?

Since we separated; I keep having this feeling. That something was wrong.

_Completely wrong._

I thought I'll be happier. I don't need to carry him anymore. Or watching him laze around while everyone was busy. And I even have the opportunity to use his golden locks for... you know, some stuff. If you have the chance to view his hair under the sun, you can see it sparkles. The sight was... breathtaking. Yes, that was the only reason for me to keep it.

I definitely am not going to insert one strand to a doll; nor I'm going to curse him while hammering the doll. Or preparing an extra doll in case the former was smashed beyond recognition. No, I won't do that. I'm not lying!

* * *

"How much longer, Ann?"Mike asked for who knows how many times now.

"Just when will you stop asking the same thing?"

"Till I get a satisfactory answer."

"If you that great, how about you lead us?"

"You..."

"Dinners ready!" I quickly announced.

_You can argue all the time but it still useless. Who knows if Ann really will bring us to the princess or not? _

* * *

_I believe Ann leads us in a roundabout way._

That was what Sun told me, but why?

And how did he knew? I'm curious. Unfortunately it's not like I can openly ask Ann. Even confront her may not be a wise decision. I mean, they have no reason to believe me. For that to work, I need to find out what's Ann hiding; which, unfortunately, is Sun's expertise, not me.

Thinking back, I guess I'll just cancel the plan. I don't really know her well. It should be better for me to keep what Sun's told me to myself, at least for now.

If the'benevolent' Sun Knight is an avenger who will take revenge even for the smallest things - from spiking the fat king's food to ganging up on some unfortunate person who (unknowingly) piss him off (accurate information from Cloud and Ed); and even made the said king abdicate as well as stirred a fight between Son of the God of War and the royal guards... This must be out of revenge to Mike (or should I say, the Cathedral of God of War) for nearly killed his competent vice-captain.

In short, if that was the real face of our Sun Knight, who knows what a princess capable on doing? Who knows if Ann can actually be half as scary as Sun?

_Still, what are you hiding, Ann?_

* * *

Let me confess. I was afraid. Really, really am. Our pace was getting faster and Sun still doesn't show any sign of coming. How can he when it was Ann who led the way?

Sun, you _do_ know this is not the holy temple, right? You can't just left like that. What will you do if the queen find out? It's not like Mike or Ann will cover for you. There was no Storm for you to dump your work like you always do. And I've already promise Adair...

I want to yell at him, to scold him for getting me worried sick. The urge to do that was far outweigh using his golden locks to... to see them sparkles under the moonlight. It sparkles brilliantly, and stood out against the dark night. It was truly magnificent.

_Sun, where are you? Come back soon..._

**A/N :** Someone was lonely ~

p/s : I aware that the Leaf I wrote was somewhat (very) different from what everyone portrays him to be (it was intentional by the way). It just that I feel he was hiding something behind his smile. Not as chronic as Sun obviously. Sorry Leaf's fan out there. Of course, different opinions are most welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting the princess

"Leaf, I guess we'll meet the princess before Sun catching up with us!"

"You're dead wrong, Mike. Sun will never catch up - because he never tries in the first place!" laughed Ann.

Now that Ann revealed we're going to meet them in a day or two, the atmosphere gradually turn back to the days we started adventuring, minus Sun around.

"No, he will. He just had something to do!" I refuted, trying to back Sun up.

"He won't!"

"He will!"

"He - "

Suddenly slices of wind that considerably sharper than blade were directed to us. Thankfully we all managed to dodge in time. Seconds later a rapier was aimed at me, which Mike quickly blocked in time.

_What's going on here?_

"Snap out of it, Leaf! We're going to fight them!" shouted Mike. He swiftly swung his sword towards the attacker, a dark knight.

I raised my bow and shoot arrows after arrows towards the enemy, which rendered useless as gust of wind keeps blocking the arrows from reaching their target. Looking at the source, I'm quite surprised to see a lady was the caster.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Mike asked in disbelief.

_Eh? She's the princess?_

"Sorry." the princess said softly, and started to chant another wind spell to throw at us.

_She doesn__'t seems apologetic at all!_

Mike widened his eyes, unable to grasp the situation. Torrent of attacks from the dark knight forced him to concentrate in the battle and kept him from questioning the princess.

_Wow! He is strong._

I'm torn between continuing the useless attempt or makes her unable to utter another spell. What's the punishment for harming a princess?

"Leaf! Watch out!" Ann screamed as she kicked me aside.

_Hey, Ann! Can't you be a bit gentle?_

I want to scold her but stopped, seeing the spot I stood seconds ago was completely obliterated. A gift from the princess. She must use wind magic to chop down all the trees into two, with the intention of cutting_ me_ into half at the same time.

They were really serious about killing us. Or is it just to kill me?

_Time to abandon the knight code of honor and fight them seriously!_

With that in mind I pulled out an arrow and aimed for her limbs. Unfortunately my actions was a second too late as bones suddenly cracked out from the ground. I quickly took a leap and landed somewhere safe.

_Necromancy? But who?_

I looked at the culprit. A little girl? She's the necromancer?

A princess is a mage and a necromancer is a little girl. And another princess is one of the best warrior at her kingdom. There's no doubt of it.

_Girls are scary._

What awaits us then was a legion of undead creature.

_This is not going to be easy._

"Leave the undead to me!" I yelled.

"You sure?" Austin asked in concern.

As I shoot tens of arrows to those undead, I replied, "Yeah, no problem!"

I climbed a tree (that was still intact) to take a better view of the surrounding. All the undead seemed like the weak kind that can be easily destroyed; though it takes times to finish all of them. Feet dangling, streams of arrow flew towards those undead, preventing them from harming the others.

Sound of weapon clashing ringing in the ears as Mike send flurry of strokes towards the dark knight, aiming to defeat him as soon as possible. Faced with such attack, the knight released burst of dark element to aid him, giving him the upper hand in the fight. Austin quickly casted some spells and helped Mike compensates the difference. His action in vain as the princess keeps interfering, sending some kind of wind attack to them.

_For fi__ances to kill each other... What will happen when they get married?_

"Ann, stop your sister from aiding the dark knight!"

I didn't know whether she heard me or not. She kept smashing the undead to pieces; completely ignoring my words.

"Ann, please, listen to me! You need to help Mike. I can handle the undead alone!"

_Or we really going to die..._

The surrounding was chaotic, and it's not impossible that she can't hear me but I know she did. Don't ask me why. I just knew it!

_Just what are you thinking, Ann?_

All I can do was occasionally shooting the princess, breaking her concentration in split seconds and thus let Mike fought equally with the knight for the moment, all the while keeping the undead at bay. I really tempted to _accidental__ly_ shoot Ann in this chaos, seeing that she's not helping us at all.

The undead keep coming even after I've used up all my arrows and that's saying something, considering I don't even use a single of them before. Creating arrows from holy light, they shone brilliantly against the sky and struck those undead, halting their advance. Still their numbers keep increasing; the rate of her summoning was faster compared to the time taken to dispose them, throwing all my effort down the drain.

_Damn! Will__ she ever get tired?_

We sure are lucky if we can manage to escape alive. Things will be different if Sun was here. If only Sun was here...

_Sun, if I survive, I__'m__ so going to kill you!_

Suddenly a blade shaped dark element cut through the very branch I was sitting, causing me to fall.

_Hey, that's mean!_

Unable to land properly, I sprained my ankle and quickly casted heal to ease the pain.

_Sadly I'm not Sun or else I'll be able to land gracefully._

Using those arrows gradually drain my reserve of holy light. The occasional retaliation from the princess left some scratch and graze on the body, not that I bothered to dodge anyway. I'm in quite a distance for her attacks to kill me. As time passed on my pace began to slow down. Checking on Mike it was clear to me that he began to tire out as well, but so do the enemies.

_I just hope this fight will be over soon. I__'m at my limits already._

Shooting an arrow and a skeleton fall down. Firing another and a rotting corpse no longer move around. Nocking the next one and all of a sudden I felt an immense pain on my chest. Stuck there was the dark knight's rapier as he coldly yanked it back. I guess I failed the quest.

_Is this the end?_

"No!"

Amidst the screams, the pain, the confusion, I can somehow see he frowned, looking a little... guilty?

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

_Sorry? What was that for?_

It's funny how only in the face of death do I realize there's still so many things I want to do, things I _had_ to do, how only then do I realized, life is beautiful. I was happy.

"_I entrust my captain to you." _

"_Take care of Sun." _

Seems like I can't keep the promise any longer.

"_You sure you'll be fine?"_

I don't think so.

I always thought death is scary; but no, it's not. It's just sad. And lonely. It leaves me with a sense of regret for not being able to be with them any longer. And guilt. For not treating them better, kinder. And now I'm leaving...

Storm... Cloud... Ice... everyone; if only I can be with you a minute more, even a second more...

I turned my gaze upwards. Ah...the sky, the color of his eyes. How pretty. Until the end I still unable to meet you, huh?

_I'm sorry, Sun. T__he rest is up to you._


	5. Chapter 5: Resurrection

**Disclaimer** : LSK not mine.

**Notes** : Some sentence (dialogues) are directly taken from canon, though I try to minimize the usage.

* * *

"Leaf! Wake up!"

"Elmy!"

Pain was evident in their voice.

I don't like it. I never like it. It won't do to make them worry that much.

Yet I've no way to ease them.

I just wish I never heard such tone from my knights.

If my death just bring pains in your heart, just forget it. Forget all about me.

Please guys...

Be happy.

Even if I'm no longer here.

I love you.

* * *

Then shouts became whispers, till I can barely heard anything.

Their voice, the pain, everything disappear.

Bits by bits.

Pieces by pieces.

Until nothing left.

Replaced by darkness.

And now I'm alone.

* * *

Trying to say something yet I hear no sound.

In this silent world I wander around. Aimlessly.

_Was this what death is all about?_

To be trapped here... forever?

_Leaf..._

Sun?

_Why must you be so kind! You idiot!_

Hey you're the idiot one! What with the half-hearted scold? You're crying...

_I won__'t let you die! So just opened your damn eyes!_

What?

Slowly I felt warmth, accompanied by intense pain, like my whole body was burning.

_God, it's hurts...__ why did it hurt so much?_

Breathing was difficult, and I gasping for air.

Thousands of light blinding me and swallowed the darkness away. As the light faded, I saw someone looking at me, completely worried. For a second I wonder if I'm hallucinating, because he looks eerily similar to...

"S-Sun?"

_You're here?_

Perhaps it was just my selfish wish to see him, a silly reassurance that he will be fine, even without me around. The guy smiled.

_Huh?_

It was different from his dazzling smile. It was sincere. Familiar, even. A smile he subconsciously revealed whenever I pass him Ice's pie. Or when he left the bathroom after talking to Judgment, blueberry scented, which was apparent as I passed by. Or when Adair delivers his breakfast. Usually at noon.

So...

_What did I do for him to show such smile?_

Okay now he made me worried. The pain lingers, but it was insignificant. Leaning against a tree, (with Austin's help), I saw all three of them looking intently at me.

"I'm still alive?" I stupidly asked, much aware of the faint glimmer of my holy light.

"The Sun Knight resurrects you," Austin explained gently.

_Sun? He__'s__ here?_

I looked around and found Sun lie next to me, unconscious.

_What happen to him?_

"Perhaps he just tired. After all, Resurrection is not easy to perform." added Austin, as if he can sense what lingers in my mind.

I hold him, and try to call his name.

"Sun?"

No response.

"Sun? Sun? Wake up, please...," I started to panic.

_What if something actually goes wrong? What should I do?_

"Sun?" I called again.

He blinked, a pair of azure eyes stared at me, looking somewhat confused.

_Sun?_

He felt around and lightly caressed my face. Only then did he sighed in relief.

_No. it can't be that..._

"Sun? Your eyes?"

_No! God, anything but that..._

He merely looked at me in silence.

_Say something, please? _

I did the only thing that crossed my mind, casting heal on him; again and again until I can't do so anymore.

Still no reaction from him.

"Sun, please..."

I'm so panic that I didn't know what to do. Tears threaten to fall down.

He gently said, "I'm sorry, I was so tired that my vision black out for a moment. Sorry for scaring you. I'm fine, really."

_Really?_

"Then...then tell me, how many fingers I'm holding up?" I anxiously asked, and regret it the next second, dreading his answer.

He turned quiet all of a sudden.

"Sun..."

_Pleas__e __don't __do this to me__. _

Smiling, he answered softly, "It's two."

_Huh? How can he…_

Grinning, he said, "If only you can see your own face moments ago. It's quite funny, you know?"

"Shut up!"

For some reason I felt the familiar exasperation as I always do whenever he's around. And comforting reassurance that things will go smoothly, now that he's here.

Which was kind of nostalgic, especially when I thought I'll never see him anymore.

"Okay. For now, let's chase the dark knight who dares to kill you. You guys, come here. I will heal your wounds!"

He stood up and began to walk towards the others. He just took the second or third steps before stumbling and only managed to stand still by gripping his sword tightly.

_No! It's impossible. Sun really is..._

"Sun, you liar! Don't act like you're fine! You already blind, don't you? Don't chase the dark knight's group just to let them slash at your eyes so that you can hide the fact. I know what you're thinking. Don't do that, please..."

_Stop your act, damn it! Not now! Rely on me a little. Is that too much to ask?_

"You really are dumb. I can see just fine."

"Please?"

"I'm not blind, Leaf. You're thinking too much!"

"Enough!" Mike interrupted.

"Sun, how many fingers is this?"

"One."

"Now?" he asked again.

"You think I'm an idiot? You don't even raise your hands!"

"See that? Stop crying, Elmy! He's fine."

"But...impossible...I don't understand."

He's blind. He definitely is!

"Don't worry, if you don't want us to chase the dark knight, then we won't. You're just revived, and I also exhausted from performing Resurrection. Let's rest first. The Forest Leaf Town was nearby."

I nodded my head. I'm fine with anything as long as we don't chase the dark knight. Not now.

Moments later, Sun asked, "Is that okay?"

_Huh?_

_Sun, you..._

I looked at him. Hearing no response, he remained quiet. His gaze never left mine, patiently waiting for an answer.

Unable to see him like that, I replied, "Sun, I just nodded."

Stunned, he quickly said, "My apologies, I don't realized that. I rushed to come here, performing Resurrection, so I'm just tired. Stop imagining things, or I will worry whether or not Resurrection had any side effects, hallucination, for example ?"

I still unconvinced, but decided to give in for the moment.

"Okay, let us rest before deciding what to do. So let me carry you to town!"

"No, you need more rest than me. You just revived, remember?"

_Sun?_

At the moment Mike interrupted again and said, "I'll carry you! Ann will carry Leaf."

"Um..." I started, wondering what to do.

_Should I say it?_

"What's up, Leaf?" asked Ann in concern.

"Can we switch?"

Mike practically rolled in laughter. Austin just showed his gentle smile as always. Ann was beaming, and Sun? That guy tried his hardest to stifle his laughter.

_Sun, you traitor!_

Grinning, Mike answered, "No way. Choose! Let Ann carry you or let Ann carry you!"

"The third choice, Leaf? Let me carry you," added Ann, smiling.

Offended, I protested, "Then I'd rather walk by myself!"

"If you say so!"

We continue our journey in silence. Is the inn still further away? I'm so...tired.

_No! I won't let Ann carry me!_

Straightening my resolve, I continue walking. Every step was heavy and I...I can't stand it anymore...

My step was unsteady and I'm going to fall, if not for the fact that Ann caught me in time.

"Hey, Leaf! Are you okay?" she asked, panicked.

"Yeah, just... tired. Go on ahead. I...I'll catch up later..." that's all I manage to say amidst the sudden wave of sleepiness.

And everything went blank.

* * *

_Huh? Where am I?_

I looked around - and found out that Ann carried me.

_Whoa! I thought I told them to leave me alone!_

Perhaps disturbed by the sudden movement, Ann greeted me, "Hey, Leaf, awake already?"

_No! It does not happen! This is just a dream!_

"You're too serious, Leaf. You know we were joking," she complained.

_I know._

"And may I tell you that it's better for you to give up earlier? You see, it took some effort to get you on my back when you're already asleep."

_Shut up!_

"I...I..."

"Hey, Leaf! Don't move too much. We're going to...Argh!"

Okay, she didn't need to say it aloud. We're already falling down.

"Sorry, Ann. Are you okay?" I asked, feeling guilty. She's kind enough to carry me and here I am...

"Nah...it's nothing," she said as she brushed off the dust on her clothes. I extended my hand and helped her stand. She smiled.

"You know what? You should loose up once in a while. You worried too much about Sun."

_Hey, I get it. But do you need to whisper them in my ear?_

"Ah...love in the air..."

_Sorry Austin. You're wrong._

* * *

**A/N** : Until now, I still wonder how Leaf and Ann become a couple.


	6. Chapter 6: Replanning the Rescue Attempt

Disclaimer : LSK is not mine

* * *

At long last we arrive at the inn. (I'm walking with them, okay? There's no way I'll let myself carried by Ann when I'm already wide awake.)

Thanks goodness Mike was walking ahead of us, not realizing the slight delay of those behind him as we quickly catch up to him.

Everyone went to their own room to get some rest.

"Ann, wait!"

"What's the matter, Leaf?"

_Ugh! It's so hard to say it._

"Thanks. You know, for ...earlier?"

"Anything for you," she smiled.

* * *

The next day, we're in heated discussion to decide what we're going to do over breakfast. Excluding Sun, of course. That guy just won't wake up no matter what I do.

"...It's too dangerous to continue chasing them by ourselves. We need to ask help from the queen," suggested Austin.

Mike quickly retorted, "No way. We can defeat them just fine! Who needs help?"

"Do you want the same thing to happen again?"

_Austin sure knows how to handle Mike. Those words just silenced Mike once and for all. _

"Wait! If you plan to go there, will you help me contact the Holy Temple? I need to stay here to take care of Sun."

"No problem, Leaf." replied Austin kindly.

"Ann? Please stay here with Leaf."

"Sure."

"And I will make sure you tell me the truth when we get back. Something clearly is wrong here!" demanded Mike.

Ann's face went pale for a second before she regained her composure and try to feign ignorance.

_Nice! Let Mike be the one who will __dig the truth from Ann. Okay, it's time to fetch Sun some breakfast. He should be awake by now, it's noon already._

* * *

It has been days since Mike and Austin left. I guess the letter should be arrived by now.

_Who's Judgment going to send?_

I never know I'm bad at waiting; it made me restless. And Sun? He just sleeping the whole time. Was casting Resurrection that taxing? How can things get this bad? Since when did saving a princess would...

Argh! Who cares what happens to the princess? Who cares whether Ann hiding something? No, I can't stand this anymore!

I spotted Ann at the corner of the corridor.

"Ann, we need to talk!"

"Leaf? What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

_You still have the nerve to ask?_

"Tell me the truth! What actually happen to the princess? Why she attacked us?"

"It's none of your business!"

"...It is _my_ business when Sun becomes unconscious because of you guys!"

"I bet he's only asleep!"

_Slap!_

"You..."

Disbelief etched all over her face.

Smiling, I whispered to her coldly, "Don't you dare insult Sun. Or else I'll directly challenge you to a duel."

"Who cares if you're a princess?" I laughed.

I turned and walk away.

_That's it! I don't care anymore._

Let they settled their problem by themselves. I'll leave with Sun when he awakes.

My steps stopped when Ann suddenly grabbed my hand.

_Now, what?_

"Sorry."

_Oh! So princesses do know how to apologize?_

"I only want to help her eloped. I also have no idea that my sister will attack us; even go as far as to kill you! Really!"

Sighing, I replied, "It's my fault too. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Sun."

At this moment Ann stammered, "Actually, I..I have a device that will help tracking my sister. It can bring someone to her just once!"

I glared at her.

_You only revealed it now?_

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad, please?" she implored.

"Decide between yourselves when Sun and I leave."

"You won't join us?"

"No! And promise me you won't reveal it to Sun!" I said sternly.

"Why?"

"It's better if you don't know why." I smiled.

"Leaf? Leaf!"

That voice was...

_Sun!_

Thank goodness.

* * *

"You're awake?"

"Awake enough to feel hungry. What do you think?" he pouted.

I chuckled.

_That's just like Sun._

"Okay, I'll fetch your breakfast. How about some congee?"

"No, I want meat."

"But..."

"Save it, Leaf. You're a good guy. I'm not afraid of you."

_Should I change my carrier and become a bad guy, then?_

I quickly went to the kitchen and fetch him his breakfast (or we can call it lunch, judging by the time). As he eats, I update him on what happened while he's asleep; just like what I've done during our adventure. He just listened quietly as always.

_Some things will never change. For a second I feel like we were still in the forest; tracking the princess - which, aside from being __'forced'' to carry him, I have nothing to complain about. _

After finishing the meal, he looked at his clothes in dismay and asked me to buy new clothes and Ann to fetch him a bucket of hot water.

_Water? What was that for?_

"Sorry, Ann. I'll go buy clothes for Sun." I smiled and quickly went off to finish the task. The shop was easy to find (there was only one clothes shop anyway) and I immediately bought his clothes. The only problem was it will take _hours _to sew the emblem. I'm not going to sit there waiting for the tailor to finish her job. Lets look around, then.

For a small town it's quite a surprise to see they sell lots and lots of seasoning. I don't even recognize half of them! Amazing! I stopped by at one of the shops to ask about all those seasoning. The old lady patiently answered each and every question I asked, and in the passing asked me where I'm from, considering my lack of knowledge about them; which, were sold all around the kingdom.

We exchanged (or more like argued) some ideas of the ideal seasonings for a particular recipe. She even listed some of the common seasonings that can be used for a variety of dishes that on par with those expensive one I tend to buy. Hopefully it can help reducing some of my expenses. I have fun chatting with her. There was none to share my passion at the temple. Though it was weird for her to frown when I told her which seasonings best matched for a particular desserts.

_I wonder why._

It was a little similar with the expression Ice gave me whenever I enjoy his desserts in front of him.

Sadly I'm in tight budget and can only look longingly at them. Or else I'm going to starve for the rest of the month. Having a vice-captain that's good at financial management is both a blessing and a curse.

"What's the matter?" she asked, sensing my distress.

"Sorry. I'm adventuring and have to buy some equipment so seasoning is just...I'm not trying to waste your time! I'm really sorry."

Well actually... it's not about being in budget anymore; I'm already broke. The Pope didn't give me enough expenses to buy them for the journey, claiming its unnecessary. For someone who cooped up in the Holy Temple, he won't know how important they are for traveling. Thankfully my vice-captain was kind enough to lend me some of his money. I'll pay him back later. For sure.

And do I need to mention the need to restock my arrows? Sometimes I do envy the others, seeing how they don't need to constantly replace their equipment...or should I say weapon? A moment of admiration for archery had make me the poorest among the Twelve Holy Knights. And of course, to have a stingy pope (and an equally stingy Sun Knight) won't make the situation any better either. I should have higher salary!

"Didn't you say that you bring some from your home place? How about a trade?"

"That would be great!" I exclaimed in delight.

"Ah... I thought you say you're waiting for the clothes to finish? Isn't now the time?"

_Shoot! I forgot._

"Lets have a trade tomorrow." she suggested.

"Okay!"

Then I quickly went to get Sun's clothes. Stopping by a dessert shop in my way back, I bought a slice of blueberry pie as well as some chocolates. Sun would love it. Definitely. Even if it was not from Ice, surely getting one would be better than getting none at all, right?

* * *

Knocking the door to his room, I waited for a while for him to open the door. A few minutes passed by. Nothing happened.

_Sun?_

Don't tell me something happened to him?

_I'm sorry, Sun. I should return earlier!_

Carefully turned the knob, I realized Sun was nowhere to find. Only Ann was there, looking a little daze.

_She's still here? Where is Sun?_

"Ann, may I know what happ..", I inquire cautiously.

"Oh, Leaf, I'm so glad you're back. Please, you have to help me! " she cut my words and shook my shoulder. Hard.

_It's so unlike Ann to behave like this._

"Ann, please, calm down. What happened? Where is Sun?"

"S...Sun, he...he just... Leaf. You've got to help me! My sister is in danger right now!"

_Huh? I thought we were the one in danger for confronting her. Her companion even managed to kill me. This is ridiculous._

"I'm sorry. I'm confused, princess. Would Your Highness care to enlighten me on what happened just now? " I asked coldly.

She began to calm down. Dejected, she mumbled slowly, "I'm sorry. You still mad at me. I forget that."

_Oh! That works?_

"I guess I should tell you from the start. As I've told you, my sister eloped. My mother tried to hide it by asking you guys to save her."

_Well, it__'s obvious, even without telling. There's no other reason for her to help that dark knight._

"And I want to help her, so I led you to a detour instead of leading you all directly to her. I'm so sorry."

_I know. Sun already told me._

"But of course I can't fool you forever. So the day we meet them was the final moment for me to help her eloped."

_Which resulted in my death._

"But trust me, I absolutely do not have the slightest intention to let you die, Leaf. "

_Really?_

_How touching. Does it matter to you whether I, or even Sun, die? _

I laughed. Ann sure is different. It's no easy feat to fool all of us that easily.

Dumbstruck, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Leaf? I know I was wrong. But my sister...we must help her. She may be killed any seconds. I'm begging you, please? I...I... " choked with sob, she's unable to continue her words.

"Who's going to kill her?"

"Your Sun Knight," she spoke softly.

_What?_

"I have no idea how he knows about the magic device. I only confide it to you. "

_Surely he's eavesdropping on our conversation._

"...And it's a mystery how he managed to activate it."

_How? The result of befriending necromancer most likely._

"And the reason is..." I asked cautiously.

"To avenge you."

_Just like I thought..._

"You really won't help me?"

I looked at Ann. She seemed so miserable; her hair in mess, and she looked exhausted.

Sighing, I said, "Okay, okay, I'll help."

She looked up. Her face brightened a bit. Through the tear stained face, she smiled.

"And now we need to make up excuse of Sun's disappearance. It's a secret that Sun went off to take revenge!"

* * *

**A/N** : Hahaha. Leaf scheming - let's just say...Sun's influence? In a very bad way.


	7. Chapter 7 : Ann

Disclaimer : LSK is not mine

* * *

"No way! Concealing the truth only leads my sister to her imminent death, Leaf."

"Don't worry too much. The key word is 'lead'. It's not like she was dead for real" I lazily replied.

I was confused, very confused. I know I won't be able to understand any of his action but...

_Why the heck did you put me in this situation, Sun?_

Just what you expecting me to do? What you _want_ me to do?

"Leaf?" Ann anxiously called me.

"You don't want to save my sister?"

"Well, that was what we trying to do at the first place. But apparently she didn't want to be saved. We should respect her decision, don't you think so?" I shrugged.

There was guilt in her looks. She hesitated a bit before said in determined voice, "Fine, then! But remember this. Sun will be held responsible if anything happen to my sister!"

"Sure. But it's impossible, princess. Sun didn't know where she is."

She looked at me in disbelief. "Are you dumb? I've told you he stole my device so -" she stiffened at her own words.

"See? If you going to say the truth, you need to reveal _every_ single thing. Tell them you have fooled them all, and even stalled for time all these while. Tell them everything, princess!"

"Was that a threat?"

"Nope. Just a friendly reminder." I smiled, remembering what Sun told us when we discussing about the identity of 'Supreme Dragon'. His ability to cast Resurrection. Whether it was a bribe or a threat, it doesn't matter. Because he won't let any of us die. He will even resurrect Earth if he had to.

_And I really hate that!_

"Oh, yeah? And what will you do? Kill me?"

"Why not?" I snapped.

_Screw the Leaf Knight that the whole the continent knows! After all, Teacher once said..._

* * *

"Elmairy, you're going to become the Leaf Knight soon, so Teacher have something to say to you."

At last, after ten long years of training, I will finally become the official Leaf Knight; the 38th generation of Leaf Knight. I thought I'd be happier, but there was mixed feeling, a bittersweet sensation when I realized that I'll be part with my teacher. I want him to stay. I never want him to go away. But being Leaf Knight is my dream! Was I too selfish for wishing both?

"I'm proud of you, Elmairy." praised Teacher.

Tears threaten to fall down. I'm so glad. No, I must not cry!

"But child, you must remember this. As a Leaf Knight, you must be a good guy. Ah, I guess that's not really a problem. You _are_ a good guy."

I frowned a little, unable to comprehend what my teacher talking about. Regarding the expected personality... I just need to be who I am, right? It's not like I need to create a new persona like Storm or Earth. Or am I wrong?

"Okay, this is the important part. It's okay to break the rule, to just do whatever you wish for. Even for you, being nice sure is suffocating at times."

_Teacher?_

Smiling, he gently said, "Because no one would believe that Leaf Knight will break the rule. A nice guy won't do something like that."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"And because of that, I've been able to pummel that guy when he's in his most vulnerable state. What a sweet memory. It's a shame that I've only able to do that once. If only I can experience that kind of thing again..."

"How?" I softly asked.

"Huh?"

"How did you able to get away doing that?"

Teacher just smiled, and refused to answer.

* * *

If only Teacher would tell me how, then it was possible for me to improvise and find excuses on why I'm threatening a princess.

_What I'm going to do now?_

The princess looked shock beyond belief. It seemed that she had a hard time to believe that it was _me_ who uttered those words.

In a cold voice, I continued, "Shall we?"

Unable to refute, she can only said, "Fine! I won't tell a word about Sun. Happy now?"

_A chance!_

"Surely a princess won't back out from her words? And keeping_ all_ our discussion a secret as well?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" she answered in disdain.

_Oh, it was that easy?_

"Promise?"

"Yeah, it's a promise."

"Ann - "

I can't even finish half my words before Ann cut in, "Not the same question again, Leaf."

"But Ann, I - "

" I swear I will keep my promise, okay?" she repeated, a little annoyed.

_She's kinda cute looking like that..._

"Truce?" I asked as I handed her the blueberry pie.

"For the moment. Oh, and I prefer apple pie. Thanks anyway."

"Sure. Don't worry. I'll help you find your sister. Trust me. Your sister is safe."

_Right, Sun? You won't do anything rash, right? Don't do it, I'm begging you._

"Well, Ann. Do you have any idea where's the direction your sister going to?"

"I don't know. Ask Sun. Or make him return my device." She replied sarcastically.

"Roughly where we're going before you led us to a detour, Ann?"

Without saying anything, she left the room.

_Eh? _

And return back with a map in hand minutes later. She spread the map and explained, "Here's the road they travel since we start our journey. They're moving towards South."

_So they were planning to leave the kingdom, huh?_

Obviously to prevent us from _saving_ the princess.

"The princess won't return to her country; and considering the fact that dark knight won't be welcomed in my country as well, their only option is..." I glanced at Ann.

"To travel along this road. That's the shortest way to go to Kissinger. If everything went well; and Sun returns with my sister _safely_, we will meet them along the way. And judging by their speed, I guess they're around here, now." Ann answered while pointing to a location that she marked with 'X'.

I frowned. That was quite far. I'm worried how Sun will fare with the princess and the dark knight. Will he kills them or getting killed instead? Or perhaps he can negotiates or persuades the princess to return to her mother? Oh, who am I kidding? It is precisely because she _didn't_ want to go back that we went through all this trouble.

I didn't know why but I had a strong feeling that Sun will handle the problem well. He always do. I just need to believe in him.

But...

"...Leaf? Leaf! Do you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

"We've wasted too much time here. Is it too late to catch up with them?"

"They should be in worse situation compared to us. The pace will be slower compared to before. The place I showed just now is the farthest they can go in the ideal situation. They should be somewhere closer." she shrugged.

"Plus the elopement was done in haste, after all. It's not like they were fully prepared." she muttered quietly.

But still...

"Ann, your sister...is she an adventurer too? Like you?"

Confused, she replied, "What are you talking about? It was hard asking her to step out from the castle, so of course she's not..."

Finally realized the hidden meaning behind my question, she said earnestly, "We need to find them fast!"

Suddenly I felt a sliver of sympathy towards the dark knight. I believe we can be good friends if only the situation was different. To elope with such a girl... he was doomed. But who am I to say that to him? It was the same for me too. Ever since I become the official Leaf Knight...no...I should say I sealed my fate the moment I signed up as a Leaf Knight's candidate.

"Yeah. Well then, please don't say anything unnecessary about Sun. We will just continue the chase like before. And hide the fact that you lose your device too. I guess that's all?"

Raising her hand, she asked, "What are you going to say about Sun's disappearance?"

"He went ahead to track them. Tell that to Mike and Austin, please."

"...okay." She reluctantly agreed.

"Do me a favor, Ann?"

Receiving a questioning look in return, I smiled faintly and continued.

"Please get married properly, will you?"

And promptly left the room, leaving an exasperated princess.

_Really, Ann. Don't follow your sister's footsteps. I don't want to experience things like this ever again._

Please...

No more...

* * *

**A/N** : Well, I'm not sure if threatening each other can be considered scheming but that's it. Next is about Ice and Stone!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Edited on 24th Feb.

* * *

Disclaimer: LSK is not mine.

* * *

I was quite startled to see Mike and the rest come over just as Ann and I left Sun's room.

_If only we came out a bit later..._

Still not quite an evidence for a gossip, I believe?

And among them there were two knights who belonged to the Holy Temple, whom I greeted with a smile. One of them didn't return the smile; his expression was as cold as ever, though it's what to be expected, considering who he was.

"Ann, we need to talk," said Mike.

"Ice, Stone, I have something to say."

Ann left with Mike and Austin while Stone and Ice followed me to my room.

After I closed the door and locked it, Stone immediately asked, "Leaf, are you okay? What exactly happened here? Where is Sun?"

_Where's Sun? I don't know._

Ice looked at me expressionlessly for a minute, and then offered me some sweets.

_I have enough sugar in my blood, Ice. Really!_

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Sun just went ahead to track the princess." I smiled, trying to assure them that I'm completely fine.

"No way! Sun won't do that!" Stone exclaimed incredulously. Ice nodded in agreement.

_Okay, for someone who is famous for dumping his own works onto others, of course no one would believe he would take__the initiative of tracking a princess, alone._

Yes, that's the key word, _alone_. I mean, doing things alone, who could he boss around then?

"Why do you need our help? Was the dark knight that strong?"

"He is. But we could still have won, if not for the fact that a necromancer helped them."

"Them?" Stone asked, raising an eyebrow.

_He's sharp..._

"It was actually an elopement. Of course, not knowing the truth at that time, we fought them as soon as we met. In the fight he managed to kill me and - "

At the word 'kill' Stone suddenly approached me...

_Stone?_

...and placed his head against my chest.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

_Please, Stone. Don't give me a heart attack!_

"Your heart's beating," he commented.

"And there's pulse," added Ice.

Placing a hand on my forehead, Stone said to Ice, "I don't think he has a fever."

"More?" offered Ice as he gave me another sweet.

I've got to wonder whether Storm did the same thing to Hell before he announced to all of us our Hell Knight's real identity. Probably going like -

* * *

*checking his heart beat

Hell : What are you doing?

Storm : Nothing. Just checking.

And because there was no second person to check the pulse, he did that too before leaving, satisfied to have a piece of information that no one else knows of, leaving Hell all by himself, wondering what's wrong with the blue haired knight.

* * *

They stared at me, silently demanding an explanation as I looked back at their confused selves.

Only then I said, "Sun casted Resurrection on me."

There was trace of admiration in their eyes. Oh, right. It's a super duper high level spells that even the Pope can't use. No wonder.

"Resurrection won't make him blind, right? Or perhaps they slashed his eyes in the fight?"

"I believe the cause was Resurrection."

_And getting his eyes slashed at is__ just__ what he wanted so as to conceal __his__ blindness._

"You sure?"

"If he can stumbles on obvious potholes, what other reason would there be if not because he's blind? Why must he deny it? And today, he just runs off on his own to exact vengeance for me! I don't know how he managed to do that! He's already blind! I refuse to believe otherwise!" I clenched my fist, my body trembled in anger.

Ice patted my back, try to calm me down.

_Sun, have I ever asked you to avenge me? Why would you do that?_

"When you say that he went ahead to track the princess, you mean he did it to avenge you?"

I nodded.

"So he's_ really_ not here?"

I shook my head. Stone and Ice stared at each other. Then Ice opened his bag, and took out _more_ sweets.

"You see, when we heard the report that Sun was blind, we thought that at least these will cheer him up." explained Stone, scratching his head.

_So even in their haste to come here, they still have the luxury to make those?_

Based on how Judgment settles thing...they will definitely depart the next day after receiving my letter. It was an impossible feat for Ice to pack, and bake, and delegate his works to his vice-captain within a day all by himself!

Don't tell me _Judgment_ packed for Ice in order to do so. The image was quite...quite...

Nah... Perhaps it was the others. Maybe Moon or Metal. Or it could be Hell.

_But why do I still believe it was Judgment?_

All this while Ice keeps taking out the sweets, one after another.

_Hey, Ice! Is that the only thing you put in your bag?_

Or there's a chance he stacked other things in Stone's bag. Like Sun. Which means it was possible that _Stone_ was the one who packed for Ice.

Or Judgment.

"These are all for him?"

Stone nodded.

Ice passed those sweets to me. And Stone. And a portion for himself.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

Seeing the number of sweets he prepared for Sun, I began to wonder if it would be better for me to faint, right here and then, to save me from such sweetness. I sneaked a glance at Stone, but it seemed that he already resigned to his fate.

_If only Hell was here..._

Taking the first bite of those sweets, I can honestly say there was something wrong with Sun's taste buds. How could he consume _these_ on a daily basis?

"But something doesn't add up. I don't understand how Sun knows where those two are if Princess Ann was the one leading the way all this time?"

_Ahahaha... Should I say Ann contributed in his sister's plan too? Slowing us down... not helping in the fight... And__threatening to blame Sun if anything happens to her sister..._

"He's using some kind of device that can help him teleport to their side, borrowed from Ann." I explained.

By now they should understand fairly well what _borrow_ means, if it was related to Sun.

"And you just let Sun leave? Alone?" Ice coldly asked.

_Scary. He's scary._

"Of course not! He left when I wasn't here. Well, basically Ann confessed everything to me; the elopement... the tracking device... and it so happened that Sun heard it all."

"Really?" Stone asked.

"Yes!"

Still he shot me a skeptical look while Ice simply stared at me, waiting for further explanation.

_Was it that hard to believe?_

Ah, right. I guess I've gotten used to defending Sun (for being useless) during our adventure that I forgot these two are acquainted with Sun as much as I am, which means it is impossible for them to believe that Sun _accidentally_ heard the conversation between Ann and I. For Sun, the word 'coincidence' didn't exist in his dictionary. Every movement or action taken was first calculated and done deliberately to achieve his goal. If it was Cloud perhaps they'd believe me.

"He must have been eavesdropping on us. Sending me away by asking me to buy his clothes, he then seized the opportunity to steal the device with a message that he's going to avenge me."

"He must have been crazy. He honestly told the princess the truth?" Stone exclaimed.

"Apparently. But don't worry. I've already told Ann to keep it secret."

"How?"

_Shoot!_

"Well because... it's pointless? I mean... it was obvious Sun is just joking, right? So... "

"You threatened her," cut Ice.

Not a question, but an accusation.

_How did he know?_

"No, I didn't! I just... well... sort of. I guess?"

No point in denying something they already know.

A _different_ kind of admiration was shown in their faces. At least from Stone.

"Bu... But...it's not like I said I'm going to kill her!"

_Or did I?_

"Just that it'll bring a pointless confrontation if it was leaked to others that Sun left for revenge."

_Or more like, 'if you told them the truth I'm going to reveal your secret'._

"And what are you expecting us to do is..." Ice asked slowly.

"Track them as fast as possible and help me prevent Sun from killing those two. Or if it's too late, try to cover up for him." I replied nonchalantly; making it seem like that was the most natural thing to do.

_Though I wonder what we should do to manage such a feat._

"What about the others? What are you going to say regarding Sun's disappearance?"

"The truth. That he went ahead to track the princess." I said bluntly.

_To kill her._

"You sure they're going to believe it?"

"Even if they don't, they have no proof to say otherwise. And that's why we need Ann at our side. She's the one who will tell them about Sun's disappearance. At least they should have the decency not to accuse a princess of lying."

_Though the only reason they won't believe such a thing __is __because it was Sun. The only one who has practically done nothing throughout the journey. Not like I can blame them for thinking like that._

"Leaf, do you really believe Sun will harm the princess? You honestly believe he can defeat them all by himself?" Stone asked, his voice sounded grim as he continue to finish up his own portion of blueberry sweets. And winced at the taste. Again.

I froze. Shrugging helplessly, I answered, "I don't know. He is Sun after all."

"And are you sure you're still going to help him? Even if Sun killed them?"

"Anything for him." I smiled.

"They should never mess with us to begin with," replied Ice.

* * *

"So in case Sun really killed them we need to - "

"Burn their corpses."

"Freeze them. Bury them deep underground."

"In such case confrontation can't be avoided, huh." Stone sighed.

"I just hope it won't end that way." I muttered softly.

Though I always complain about him, I _do_ know he's such a kind-hearted fellow. He's never killed anyone till now, and I don't ever want his first kill to be because of me. I'd rather kill them myself than let him stain his hand for my sake.

"Well if that really happens the safest thing to do would be to run away. Grab Sun, ask him to cast spells on us and run. We need your archery to stall for time."

"Okay."

"And ice spells may proved useful in such a situation," added Stone, glancing at Ice.

"Sure."

And then began the long, boring discussion about how to deal with the kingdom if we were deemed guilty. Even if we managed to escape, the core problem is still there. The last thing we want to happen was an all-out war between this kingdom and the Holy Temple. Though a hostile relationship between the two parties won't make the situation any better either. Accompanied with those sickeningly sweet sweets that we've yet to finish, it really _was_ a torture.

"Self-defense?" offered Ice

"Not convincing enough." Stone shook his head.

"An accident?" I tried.

"Isn't it more likely for _accidents_ to happen to us?"

_Another rejected proposal then._

This is going nowhere...

"But it won't be a problem if the princess is safe, right?" I asked, trying to be optimistic.

"Suppose so."

Seeing my confused expression, Stone explained further, "If the princess blurted any unnecessary truth, conflict will still occur. Even more so since we're in their territory."

"So everything's up to Sun, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"The dark knight?" Ice asked.

_What about him?_

"Right! How could I forget about him? Leaf, do you know who he is?"

"I never asked, actually." I softly confessed.

He kind of slipped my mind, even if I know well that it takes two to elope.

As they looked at me in disbelief, I can only say, "You want me to ask her right now?"

"Go," urged Stone.

"Don't go. It's late," retorted Ice.

"Right. Don't go. I'm not really familiar with the hierarchy of the cathedral. Who's their spokesperson?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Cloud told me it's the Demon King?" I replied.

"I don't think the dark knight is the Demon King. If he is, I'm sure the queen will hold a grand wedding for both of them. Perhaps status difference? Like Elijah and our princess?" mused Stone.

"Well, anyway, even if he is not the Demon King, I believe he is someone with a high position in the Cathedral of Shadow God or else he won't be able to kill you, Leaf." he continued.

"Are you saying if anything happens to both of them, it will become a problem between the Holy Temple, the Kingdom of Moon Orchid, _and_ the Cathedral of Shadow God?" I asked.

"Highly likely."

_Wow, Sun! Isn't it great? A simple revenge will most likely cause a war! And everyone will blame me for that!_

"To avoid such a thing I believe the safest thing to do is to fake Sun's death and send him to some far away place."

"Where?" Ice asked.

"Not our kingdom, not this kingdom, and not Kissinger either, it was the base of the Cathedral of the Shadow God. Across the continent, maybe?" Stone replied.

"I won't let you do that!"

_There's no way I__'m__ letting Sun get sent to some far away place in the middle of nowhere!_

"Leaf, calm down. I don't want it either, but do you have any better idea?"

"He can disguise himself as someone else."

"That could work. Though in both cases we still lose the Sun Knight."

_A grave problem, indeed._

The bed beckoned me to lie down, to have a nice, deep sleep. Unfortunately the discussion was not over yet. Luckily Stone was in the same situation as I am, (comrades!) and Ice? I can't really see any difference in his expression. He was so damn hard to understand.

"So in short we just have to - " and Stone collapsed before he finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I agree." I yawned.

_I agree in sleeping right now_.

I just can't hold it any longer, even more so after seeing Stone sleeping peacefully against the hard floor.

_Use the bed, Stone._

* * *

"Leaf, wake up!"

_Who's that? Shut up... Just leave me alone._

"Leaf, we're going to depart soon," the voice reminded me, continue to wake me up.

_Go... Where?_

"We need to find Sun, remember?"

_Sun!_

My eyes snapped open, only to see a relieved Stone and the expressionless Ice.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." I quickly apologized, feeling a little embarrassed.

_Really, how could I oversleep in such a time?_

"When we will - "

"About half an hour." cut Stone.

I widened my eyes. We stayed up quite late yesterday, and they expect me to get ready in such a short time?

_I still need to pack my belongings and Sun's!_

"We already packing for you and Sun. Just get ready, okay?"

_Eh?_

"Thanks."

So I guess it really _was_ Stone who packed for Ice.

Or Judgment?

* * *

**A/N** : the mystery remains...

Okay that's not even the key point of the chapter.

I wonder who was the one packing for Sun (before he left the Holy Temple).

Please try not to imagine it was Judgment, in which he tried to pack Sun's jars of essential oil(?) and wonder which and which the blonde mixed with to produce that pink / green mask. Or perhaps he will just give Sun a kind reminder not to bring that disgusting green mask along for the trip. Of course in reality, our beloved Sun Knight was too responsible to let others packing for him. He even_ do _his own paperwork thousands of years ago.

p/s : And surely Stone and Ice were allowed to be nice behind closed door?


	9. Chapter 9 : Re-rescue the Princess

A/N : This chapter and the previous one has been beta-ed by Gimei.

* * *

Disclaimer : LSK is not mine

* * *

The mood was completely different. It was stiff and solemn. Everyone was too serious. As if there was a silent agreement that no idle chattering was allowed. I can't believe I missed the old days spent at the start of our adventure. It was exhausting (obviously, with Sun leeched on my back) yet still fun and exciting.

And relaxing. Maybe because they were friendly. Or called me Elmy instead of Leaf. Or perhaps because they were responsible and won't dump their works on me, unlike someone we all know.

We set up the camp after two days worth of haste, and were the first in-charge for night vigil.

"Let me stay up. You must be tired after the long journey." I offered.

"But - "

"Please?" I quickly cut Stone's word.

I just want _to be alone for a while._

"Wake us up if you need anything."

"I will."

Alone at night. I took out Sun's hair. His golden locks shone brilliantly as I hold them against the moonlight.

_Where are you, Sun?_

_What are you doing?_

Hearing sounds of footstep, I turned around.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Austin politely.

"...Sure." I answered, a bit wary of his intention.

"Ann has been acting weird ever since Mike and I left." he started, adding more woods to the fire.

"Perhaps she's worried about her sister."

"And it seems to me you're distancing yourself from her," observed Austin.

_Was it too obvious?_

"It's only appropriate, isn't it? Since she's a princess."

"You've had a fight with her?" he asked again.

Adopting an innocent look, I answered, "No, I haven't. What makes you think like that?"

"Just an old man's hunch. If you have things bothering you I don't mind listening."

_I wish._

If I told you that Sun is going to kill those two... that this kingdom may lose their princess at the hands of one of the Twelve Holy Knights...

What will you do then?

"Thanks, but there's nothing for me to talk about."

"Still worried about Sun?"

I stiffened.

"He'll be fine."

"I know."

He'll be just fine, somehow. As always, I hope.

* * *

Voices softly heard as I entered the tent, wishing for a nice sleep.

"Hi, Leaf."

_Stone? Ice?_

"We cannot sleep."

_Yeah, right. After the haste, and lack of sleep the night before, you can still casually mention you can't sleep._

I released small amount of holy light to lighten up the area, bright enough to vaguely discern their expression. After all, conversation through writing (in the dark) was impossible, unless you are Sun.

"Speaking of which, what's wrong with the princess? She keeps glaring at us when no one notice," whispered Stone.

Looking more and more worried, he asked, "You sure she'll keep the secret?"

"Don't worry. She'll act along, at least until she confirmed her sister's safety."

_I guess._

It's no good. I really didn't want them to worry about such a thing. What should I do?

* * *

The next morning. Preparing for breakfast. We were divided into two groups. One group was entrusted to find some game while the other stayed to prepare for it. Mike and Austin as well as Ice and Stone (plus some of the warriors) were in the first group while Ann (surprisingly) decided to stay. I was the same. The rest who stayed were mostly mages from the castle and a few warriors who were ordered to guard the place.

Ah... again. She was glaring at them. Stone seemed a bit tense and Ice... I can't really notice anything different from him. It didn't take long for them to go deeper in the forest, far enough that I can be completely sure any commotion that happens won't reach their ears.

Stone was worried and Ice... Well whatever he feels will be sealed deep in his heart. He was the forever frozen ice, not allowed to reveal any emotion. This won't do. I need to do something.

Holding my bow, I released an arrow, which flew an inch close to her face - all chatterings stopped at the moment - before the arrow accurately hit a flying pigeon. The silence continues. Ann looked at me in disbelief. Good. I ignored her and went to catch the bird. Then I turned around and asked, "How about some pigeon stew?"

They all relaxed their expression and smiled.

"Sounds delicious."

"I'd love it."

"You're really good! Though for a while there I was wondering if you intended to shoot our princess!"

That honest person was promptly smacked at the back of his head by his friend.

"You idiot! He's the Leaf Knight. He won't do something like that!"

"Yeah. The whole continent knows Leaf Knight is a nice person," supported the others.

Shooting down more pigeons, I apologetically said, "Sorry for causing such a misunderstanding. I'm just trying to help."

Then I turned my attention towards Ann. "I'm sorry, princess! Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, still not able to get over what happened.

* * *

"Leaf Knight!" called one of the warriors.

"Yes?"

"Teach me archery!" his eyes shining in anticipation.

_Fine, but is it okay to do that in the midst of a rescue mission?_

I must seemed a little hesitant for his friend to butt in, "Don't worry, we are more than enough to do all the cooking. Just teach this guy, if you don't mind."

Lowering his voice, he continued, "Pigeon stew is his favourite. And mine too."

"Okay."

Giving him my spare bow and an arrow, I instructed, "Try shooting."

The moment he released the arrow, I know that it was bad.

_Really bad._

Well, I'm not sure if he was trying to copy me whatsoever, but somehow the arrow flew half inch closer to Ann. His face paled.

"I'm sorry, princess!" I immediately apologized on his behalf.

_I can't have my first disciple die on me! _

She merely looked at me and left.

_No retaliation?_

Scary.

The practice was immediately postponed, seeing how the guy still can't stop trembling. I tried to assure him that everything will be fine to no avail.

All cooking preparation were done in utmost silence, some removed the feathers while others boiled water for the stew. I was entrusted to arrange a barbecue rack and start a fire. Thankfully it was not long before Mike and the rest returned.

"Here, Ann." Mike said, passing her the wolf which Ann accepted with a small smile. With the group returned, small chattering can be heard before the atmosphere gradually turned back to normal.

* * *

After the breakfast, it was time for us to tidy things up and prepared for another haste.

"Leaf, we need to talk." Ann said, her tone indifferent.

I nodded my head. We went further from the group, whispers accompanied our departure.

"What were you trying to do back then?" Ann asked, straight to the point.

"Shooting down a pigeon?" I answered.

"Liar!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You tried to kill me!"

"You're wrong!"

_I'm just trying to distract you from glaring at them! I even made sure the arrow flew an inch apart from you! An inch!_

Sun has been avoiding me for quite a time ever since he saw me with my doll so I hope the same thing will occur again, that Ann will avoid us for a few days. Or at least she will stop glaring at them both.

"You know I'm right! As if that was not enough, you even used that guy! What archery lesson, it's all lies!"

"It was a mistake! I promise I'll be careful later on."

_I'm not lying this time! _

It was clear that she didn't believe me.

"I know, Ann." I started, trying to change the topic.

"Know what?" she asked, completely baffled.

I really should do this earlier, instead of risking myself being accused of attempted murder. Oh, well.

"You see... I noticed you keep gazing at Stone and Ice. That won't do, Ann."

"Huh?"

"That won't do if you fall for them," I smiled.

"That was _so_ wrong in many levels!" she shrieked. Her face was red in embarrassment.

Luckily we were quite apart from the others. Else her scream will easily attract some attention.

Maintained serious expression, I nodded in understanding, "Well, not that I can blame you. I know they're quite good looking but..."

I approached her and whispered, "We can't have another princess eloped, right?"

And got a punch in return, which I quickly dodged by reflex.

"I'm totally not looking at them _that _way!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! Really!"

"But before we separated, you were looking at them with such _intensity_."

"You're hallucinating."

"Is that so?"

"It _is_ so!"

Looking completely exhausted, she said, "I'm done talking."

She left and I stayed there. After using my sensing abilities to ensure the coast was clear, I laughed. And laughed. And laughed again. It was damn funny! Her expression was priceless! If only she knew how hard I tried to maintain the serious demeanor, when all the while what I really want to do was just roll in laughter, seeing how she denies it fervently. Should learn from Ice how to be expressionless and treating everything seriously. My limit was just those few minutes. I'm too glad when Ann decided to leave. All the effort will be wasted if she swings her ax at me, knowing all those taunts was just an act. We can't afford to have one of the Twelve Holy Knights fight with a princess in the midst of _saving_ another princess.

Right?

Well I know the claim was ridiculous. But it turned even more ridiculous when Ann tried her best to deny it.

Hostile glare and affectionate gaze. How can she believe I mixed them up? Of course I know the difference! The former was reserved whenever Sun meets Earth, (will they ever reconcile?) while the latter was when Sun meets those three; Ice, Adair, and Judgment, because of you know why. And of course, that gaze intended for the desserts they brought along, and _not_ for the person himself. Or else, quoting Ann's words, 'that would be _so _wrong in many levels'. I believe it won't be long before Sun added Hell to his list. Or perhaps he already did?

Ann...

I've always know that she's cute, but she's even cuter when she gets mad. I'd love to tease her. If she was easily attracted to handsome guys, I bet she'd quickly engaged to Mike, which means all this mess wouldn't have occurred?

_What a shame._

So I guess with this, our relationship (if there's still any left before) was finally shattered to pieces. Well at least I can be sure that she won't show such hostility to my fellow knights. I really didn't want to burden them with unnecessary problem like this.

I wish to see that same expression from her again, though I'm fully aware it was impossible. She won't ever look in my direction again.

* * *

The sixth day of the mission. The sky was dark and drizzles poured in just like the past three days, as if to dampen our mood, mocking us for our fruitless search.

No birds on the sky. No pigeon stew.

And still no trace of Sun.

"I don't think there was a cave in this area before." muttered one of the warrior.

_A cave?_

"I thought I'm the only one who felt that way!" exclaimed the others.

_An unnatural one..._

"They were probably there." I said to Ice and Stone before rushing over, hoping that my instinct was right. Stone and Ice followed suit.

I spotted Sun as soon as I entered the cave. Messy and tired, and alive.

_He__'s alive!_

His sky blue eyes widened a bit, and he smiled warmly, welcoming us in.

"Sun! Sun! Are you alright? You're okay? That's wonderful! Oh, oh! Princess Alice is also unharmed.. Thank goodness!"

_Thanks for not killing her, Sun._

Upon checking that both were fine, I felt a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders. But still...

"Sun, your eyes..."

"They're fine. You worry too much, Mama Leaf."

"Knight-Captain Sun!" Stone called.

Staring at Sun, he asked, "How many fingers do I help up?"

"It's zero. Just like the content in your brain."

Instead of getting mad, Stone just laughed it off. Grinning, he said, "See that, Leaf? He's not blind."

I have no evidence to convince them otherwise, so I just nodded my head. Minutes later, the others arrived. Ann quickly rushed over to her sister upon seeing her. Torrents of insults for Sun came out from her lips as she checked her sister well-being.

_Hey, Ann. For whatever happened between you two, don't you think you're too much? _

I want to defend Sun but the princess beats me to it; even to the point of calling Sun a noble knight. Ann sure had a hard time believing her sister.

_Don't worry, Ann. You're not alone, I'm with you. _

As much as I trust Sun, even I don't have the heart to call him a noble knight. Though thankfully, things were a lot better than we expected. The princess was unharmed and they didn't make much noise on questioning about the 'kidnapper' and how Sun managed to 'save' the princess. I guess it was saved for later. At the moment, everyone was eager to return to the castle.

* * *

Notes : The shooting scene was inspired by Laica's side story, and the end of vol 4.


	10. Chapter 10 : To the Castle

Beta-ed by Gimei.

**Disclaimer :** LSK is not mine

* * *

Returning to the castle was surprisingly easy. We were teleported with the help of mages that came along with us, which happened in an instant. We could return earlier, if not for the princess's make over session. (Don't ask me why she couldn't wait to do things like that once we were back.)

Instead of doing nothing while waiting for the make-up session, I spend the time by teaching my disciple some basic things about archery, after finally convince him that there was no way for the arrow to come close to Ann again. It was impossible after all, not when we were outside while the princess was still inside the cave. He was a quick learner, and with some practice, surely his pigeon stew won't be out of reach.

* * *

The next thing to do upon returning was to to make ourselves presentable in front of the queen. After a bath and a quick meal, I met Ice and Stone while Sun was nowhere in sight.

"I'll fetch him." I offered.

"Then we'll leave first."

I went to his room, wondering why he was late.

_Surely he won't act like what he did during our adventure?_

He was obliged to keep the Sun Knight's image here. Opening the door I found out that Sun was already lying on the bed.

"Sun?" I called softly.

"Oh, what do you want? I'm so tired, keep it down..."

He mumbled incoherently, not showing any sign of waking up.

"No, it's nothing."

_Go ahead and sleep. I believe we can manage just fine._

* * *

Stone came out with some convincing reasons on why Sun was the only one missing from the audience, though it was obvious that those three (Mike, Ann and Austin) didn't believe us. I didn't think the queen was easily fooled either but luckily she didn't probe the issue any longer. After hearing the report from everyone present, the decision was to reward Sun for_ rescuing_ the princess.

Sun received the reward a few days later. The truth of the fight and my death was concealed; not like it will benefit anyone at the first place. I still wonder what happen to the dark knight. Sun refused to tell me anything. And I'm not close enough with the princess to inquire her about the matter.

The only problem left was Mike lost his bride-to-be, _again_. His luck sure sucks for him to lose his fiancee twice in a row, or perhaps I can't include our princess in the calculation since they were never engaged in the first place. Trying to figure out an alternative, the queen suggested for _Ann_ to replace her sister and becoming his fiancee. The proposal was instantly rejected by both. They even declared that they'll find someone to elope with if the marriage was forced on them.

_Please don't involve us if you really do._

The atmosphere was heavy as everyone was trying to find a solution for the problem.

Suddenly a little girl burst into the room. She must be the little princess Cloud mentioned before.

Tugging the queen's sleeve, she said, "Mama, mama, I want to marry brother Mike when I grow up!"

"Can I? Can I? Pretty please?"

The queen wordlessly directed her gaze to Mike, waiting for an answer.

"Everything is up to you, son." said Austin.

"So be it." replied Mike.

_You must be tired and give up on searching for another fiancee, huh? There was no reason for you to agree in getting engaged with a ten-year old kid._

* * *

_"Elmairy, you must never hurt a girl's heart. Be prepared to apologize wholeheartedly if you do so."_

_"What about the boys?" the child me once asked._

_"Don't ever say you're sorry. It's creepy to see a guy apologize to another guy."_

That was his first teaching. Quite bias, I know. I guess part of it was because he married long before he became my teacher.

An apology... What to do? It's not like hanging out with Storm had give me any pointers on how to treat girls properly. And of course Earth was busy hanging out with the clerics to spend time with us, his skills reserved only for himself. Let's not talking about Blaze and Cloud here. Sometimes I do wonder if they've ever talked to a girl before, talking to a cleric doesn't count.

* * *

"Here, Ann. I'm sorry."

I handed Ann a pie, an apple pie. She looked at me suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned."

Still she gave me a wary glance.

"Well if you don't want it I'll just give it to someone else."

Immediately she snatched it from me.

"Apology accepted!"

_Great!_

She didn't 'affectionately gaze' at those two anymore, (which immediately happened as soon as I accused her of falling in love with them - as ridiculous as it seemed - who knew that would work?) and her hostility to me disappeared without a trace. I couldn't helped admiring Sun's negotiation skills . Not a single pie was required to elevate him from a 'despicable bastard' to a 'noble knight'. Well the 'despicable bastard' was Ann's word, but they are sisters so surely their thoughts were almost the same?

"Leaf."

"Yes?"

Smiling, she merely said, "No, it's nothing. I just realized that you really _are_ a good guy."

"Because of the pie?" I blurted out.

"That too." she readily agreed.

* * *

A treat from Ann today, after a spar between Ice and Mike, which had become their morning routine since we returned to the castle. At times Stone will join the fight too. Ann gave us some desserts that she purchased from some renowned bakery. Her words, not mine; but upon tasting them, I knew the claim was not exaggerated. It was really delicious. Being told it was bought, Mike sighed in relief, "It's good to know you buy this and not making it yourself."

"Hey, I'm not that bad! Leaf, don't listen to him!"

"You are when it comes to desserts. You think I've forgotten what happens?"

"It's only happened once!"

"Because you've only tried making it once. Let me recall what happened. The kitchen was completely - "

"Mike, shut up!"

This... was counted as normal, right? The relationship between Mike and Ann was improving (compared to the days after our fight with the princess and the dark knight) and I can't sense any hostility between Mike and his ex-fiancee in our last meeting either.

We were going to return to the Holy Temple today, which made me a little sad. It was nice meeting those three, I'm reluctant to part, though I_ do_ miss the Holy Temple.

_How's everyone?_

They should be fine, Judgment was there.

"Leaf?"

"Leaf!"

I looked at Ann in confusion.

_What?_

"You're in daze again! Here, give this to Sun." she said as she handed me a blueberry pie.

* * *

Knocking the door and entering Sun's room; which thankfully was not locked, it was quite startling to see he was getting ready to depart. His luggage was already packed and the room was tidy. And he was in the middle of polishing his boots when I came. Looking at the sun... yeah, confirmed. It was still morning. And we will only depart in the afternoon.

Clearly there was something wrong with his head. The repercussion of Resurrection?

"Leaf?"

"Here."

His face instantly brightened when I handed him the pie. Before he took the first bite, I casually added, "From Ann."

"It's not poisoned?"

_Ah... feel like I heard that somewhere before..._

"I'll eat it if you won't."

Hearing that, he quickly took the first bite... and another... and another... till not even a crumb left. Seeing how he enjoyed the pie put my mind at ease... a little.

"Sun, are you sure you're alright?"

_I wanted the confirmation, the assurance that he was fine._

"I'm not blind, if that's what you're trying to ask." he replied, answering my unasked question.

"Really?"

_Tell me the truth._

I want to know.

I _have_ to know.

_Tell me, please?_

"You worry too much, Strawberry! I've told you I'm not blind!" he repeated, looking a little exasperated.

Is that so?

_I don't believe you._

It's useless to press the matter any further. Not now.

"Don't be mad, Sun! I'm just checking, because Adair will be sad if anything happens to his captain!"

He merely replied in a joking manner, "Adair's captain is just fine, please tell Adair that he doesn't need to worry."

I nodded.

_I will._

And of course, I'm going to make sure that Adair's captain was indeed, speaking the truth.

_Don't you dare hide anything from me, Sun!_


	11. Chapter 11 : Return Home

Beta-ed by Gimei.

Disclaimer : LSK is not mine.

* * *

"Leaf."

"Yes?"

We were currently resting, still on our way to return to the Holy Temple. Sun wordlessly dragged me further from the group.

_Sun?_

"I've been a bit busy lately, so I haven't had time until now to check the after-effect of Resurrection." he explained.

_Sure, if locking yourself in your room can be counted as busy. What were you doing in there?_

_Paperwork?_

"I'm totally fine, Sun. There's nothing wrong."

It was _you_ I'm worried about.

"We won't know for sure. Not without checking. Okay tell me the number of flies you can see over there."

"Flies?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah."

"I need to count?"

"Obviously."

"Surely there are other things to count instead of..."

_Counting flies on the poop._

"It's an order."

"Why?"

Looking at me, he solemnly asked, "Didn't you once mentioned you saw the hole on the wings of a fly from a distance?"

I nodded.

"And it only started now?"

I nodded again.

"Thus we need to check how much your sight improved!"

Seeing there was no room for negotiation, I started counting, "It's twelve."

Minutes later, I continued, "Now it's fifteen. Nope, seventeen. Three flies away, it's fourteen."

_This is ridiculous!_

"Adding to four new red-eyed flies, and two blue-eyed leaving, it becomes sixteen. None had a hole, or a scratch in its wing this time." I purposely elaborated, never thought an offhanded remark would land me in this situation.

Facing him, I resisted the urge of turning him into porcupine and instead smiled and asked him politely, "Are we done?"

"So there really is nothing wrong. I'm glad." he said softly, revealing a gentle smile.

"Behind you!" he suddenly warned.

I turned around only to see there was a demon wolf not far from us, ready to devour us at any moment.

I quickly took my bow and shoot the wolf, which was a second too late as it was already frozen before my arrow reached its target, leave me wondering how strong his magic was. The arrow penetrated the ice and left a crack to the otherwise perfect ice sculpture of the demon wolf.

I stared at him and he looked back at me, smiling an innocent smile. As he opened his mouth I quickly raised my hand, signaling him to stop talking.

"I know, I know. The demon wolf suddenly sprang. Unfortunately it tripped, fell and died from falling. Yet the wolf didn't want to end up in someone's stomach so it used magic to freeze itself." I sighed, repeating his explanation on how a demon wolf of the fire element was able to use ice magic before its death.

Only he can make up that kind of explanation. But at least I can be sure that...

"So you're not blind. I'm glad."

He rolled his eyes and said, somewhat exasperated, "I've told you over and over again. Is it so hard to believe me?"

"Very hard." I replied without a moment of hesitation.

"Seriously, you've been pestering me about my eyes for quite a time. Stop worrying, will you?"

"Okay."

Satisfied, he then concluded his findings, "Your sight seemed to be improved significantly... Your archery skill is still the same, which means all your four limbs are working just fine. I don't think we need to perform another test to check on that."

_You already plan for more? What kind of test did you had in mind?_

"Do you feel any different? Your hearing, your sense of smell... Your memory...anything?"

"Nope."

"You sure?" Sun asked, still unconvinced.

"Pretty sure."

"Let's go back. The others are waiting." I quickly said, a bit afraid he will force me to perform another test. One was more than enough.

Maybe not, because someone was already here to look for us.

_Stone._

Seeing that we were both fine, he heaved a sigh of relief and started to scold us, "Hurry, the others are waiting, just what are you doing here?"

A little late to notice the ice sculpture, he asked again, "What's going on? What with that ice?"

I solemnly explained, "It's the result of a demon wolf who froze itself because it didn't want to get eaten after its death."

Stone's jaw almost dropped after hearing the ridiculous explanation.

I waited for him to refute the claim but he only commented, "How smart."

_You're truly a good guy, to play along with such nonsense._

Just when I thought the matter was settled, sounds of footstep was heard again, becoming clearer and clearer for each passing seconds.

"You're all late."

This time it was Ice. Immediately noticing the sculpture that was completely out of place in the afternoon, he stared at us, demanding an answer.

"It didn't want to get eaten after its death. Thus it sealed itself in the ice." explained Stone.

"How did it die?"

_Did you have to ask? Does it matter?_

"Oh... well... that was...I mean, it was because..." trying to come up with an explanation without much success, Stone looked at the two of us, wishing for help.

"It tripped." replied Sun, still smiling his innocent smile.

_Yes, yes. That was the most logical explanation. Thanks for enlightening them, Sun._

"The arrow?" Ice asked again, pointing to the arrow that marred the beauty of the sculpture.

_Does it matter? Does it really matter? Was the arrow that important for you to know why it was there?_

"Ah... I wanted to test how solid the ice was, you know, to ensure that indeed, it won't get eaten." I said helplessly, completely sure any sane person won't believe it.

_Don't ask again, Ice._

_Please..._

Ice's face remained impassive even after hearing my explanation. He then used ice magic to patch up the crack I made and froze the sculpture, making it even bigger.

"There, better."

On our way back, I asked softly, "Why was the wolf there at the first place?" It was weird. We hardly see a demon wolf in the middle of the day. They were night creature after all. Clearly not caring, Sun merely shrugged and replied, "Who knows?"

* * *

And at last, we finally returned to the Holy Temple.

_Which was a sad thing._

Because I'm broke, saddled with debts. The last ducat was spent for Ann.

And to complete the misery, we returned just when the kitchen staff was having a day off.

I knew I should have just stayed at the castle for a few more days, until the pay day next week.

Oh, well. Not that it never happened before.

I need to survive until then. And hide it from my vice-captain. I won't tell him until I cleared my debt to him.

_Probably._

My stomach growled. Time to hunt for some food!

* * *

While roasting pigeons over a fire, I can only lament over my sad life. Thankfully we all were given the day off, which gave me an opportunity to find something to ease the hunger. Usually I survived on Ice's sweets but since he was on holiday too... It was just appropriate not to disturb him.

* * *

My vice-captain smiled as he assured me he can handle works for today. With nothing to do, I returned to my room, which clearly didn't show any signs of being neglected for a month. Someone must have cleaned it up on daily basis. The bed looked comfortable to sleep in. Obviously far more comfortable compared to sleeping in the wilderness.

_Good night, everyone._

* * *

A knock on the door startled me awake. I opened the door only to find no one in sight.

A prank?

_Sun?_

No, it was impossible. He won't wake up early just for this.

A pale hand gently tapped my shoulder.

"Cloud?" I asked cautiously.

Slowly he manifested himself before me. I'll never get used to it no matter how many times I see it.

"Are you okay?" he asked with his barely audible voice.

_Huh?_

"They told us you were dead." he further explained when I didn't answer his question.

"Don't worry too much. I'm fine now."

He softly smiled and before I knew it, he was already gone.

I've yet to close my door when I saw Storm waved at me, holding paperwork on the other hand.

"Please?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied as I opened the door wider for him to come in.

"So it's true that Sun ressurected you?"

"Yeah."

"Any side effect?"

"No."

"He told everyone how dangerous the spell is, so it freaked us out when Stone and Ice told us what happened to you guys. And because yesterday was your day off, I decide to check on you today."

_Don't tell me everyone would visit Sun and I one by one?_

* * *

Days passed by as usual, and finally it was time for me to get my salary. On that same day a messenger from the neighboring kingdom came. They really made a fuss over the letters Ann had sent me. Getting teased for a whole day was not something I appreciated, even if it came from my brothers, the Twelve Holy Knights.

* * *

Waiting for the night to come, after placing my finished paperwork on Storm's desk, I opened Ann's first letter.

**Hey, Leaf!**

_What a way to start a letter. Hi, Ann._

**Not dead yet, I hope?**

_Nope, because there was no 'kidnapped princess' here in the Holy Temple that tried to kill her savior._

**Sorry, I was joking.**

_I know, I'm joking too._

**Don't let Sun bully you too much.**

_Thanks for the concern._

**But you're so mean! How could you accuse me for falling in love with your knights! I still haven't forgive you for that!**

_Ahahaha. I'm sorry. So another pie is required, huh? But really, an arrow is forgiven and not that silly accusation? There's something wrong with your logic, Ann._

**Let me tell you what happened when Sun met my sister and the dark knight.**

_You knew?_

**Sun nearly killed the dark knight, yet surprisingly healed him and told him that he will escort my sister back home.**

_Is that so? They both believed he would do that? I wouldn't._

**p/s : With or without the pie, I do know you're a good guy. You really don't need to apologize. Part of it was my fault too.**

I smiled. I'm starting to miss her.

Since I finally got my salary, let's see which seasoning I'm going to buy... and maybe...yeah ... I'll buy a slice of blueberry pie for him. He'll like it.

May tomorrow be as peaceful as today.

* * *

The next day, the atmosphere brightened up. Everyone was in a good mood. Who wouldn't? After all we had just received our salary.

"Leaf!" called Storm.

"Coming!" I quickly answered.

_Maybe he needs help with the paperwork again?_

* * *

Besides Ann's letter that caused Elijah to come over, nothing much happened at the Holy Temple. Storm must be bored, seeing not a lot of rumors floating around for him to check its authenticity. I don't think I need to mention Sun. He just holes up in his room during his free time, though I don't think I remember seeing him being busy. Everyday life was filled with mundane things.

Still, I felt nostalgic just by being here.

Especially since there was a time when I thought I wouldn't see them anymore.

"Captain!" my vice-captain greeted me, all smiling.

I went with him to the training field, the platoon was already assembled, waiting for me to start the drill. And they were all smiling.

_Seriously what happened?_

"What's going on here?" I asked, seeing how they were still smiling even after the tiring drill. Surprisingly the question caused some of them to be moved to tears.

"We're just happy that you're back."

_I've been here for nearly a month and only now you said that? Wasn't it too late to feel happy about it?_

"So?"

"During your journey with Knight-Captain Sun, the Pope had sent us for a mission close to the border of the kingdom."

I can understand. It must be hard for them, considering how much the actual expenses spent compared to the money allocated for the mission. For us the holy knights, the hardest thing was not about how to accomplish a mission, but how to manage the money provided for it. That was why most of us, if not all, were good at financial management. Sadly I was a part of the minority, and always troubling my vice-captain, especially at the end of the month.

"... And only then we realized we missed your cooking."

_Eh?_

"But it's not like you all didn't know how to - "

"The only one of us who's skilled at cooking was ill the night before our departure." my vice-captain immediately cut in.

Oh, and coincidentally that same guy can't join us on our mission tomorrow. Maybe I should add cooking lesson for them?

Finished with the drill, as I walked along the corridor, a holy knight called me and handed me a letter.

"From the princess." he explained, smiling.

_Ann?_

Once back in my room as I took a glance at the letter, I was full with doubt.

_It was short?_

She'd never send me a single letter, and a short one at that.

**Leaf, listen.**

I immediately stopped reading after the two words.

_Sounds serious. Must be important. Hopefully it was not something like her sister tattle to the queen about Sun and how the neighboring kingdom is planning to make Sun responsible for his actions?_

Taking a deep breath, I continue reading the letter.

**Because of a suspicious skin care recipe that Sun gave to my sister, her skin turned dark, causing her to scream in panic in the middle of the night, startling both me and the guards**

_If it was suspicious, why did your sister use the recipe in the first place? And what's the recipe anyway? Care to tell?_

Reading and rereading the whole letter, it was just about how scary Sun is.

_Don't worry, Ann. I already knew it long ago._

For a princess to realize it, I still wonder whether it was a good or bad thing.

"She really loves you." a voice casually commented from the side.

"Storm?"

_You read my letter?_

"Don't be mad! You looked so serious! I thought you were having trouble with work!"

He immediately retreated to the furthest corner of the room, and hastily made up some excuses.

"Why did you come here?"

"Because you were late. So both Cloud and I were looking for you and Blaze."

"Where is Cloud?"

I can only see _you_ here.

"Here." Cloud replied, and it turned out he was right at my side.

The blue-haired knight sighed, "Even the neighboring princesses realized how scary Sun is. Can I consider it as a good thing?"

_My thoughts exactly._

"And because it was Sun, I don't think even washing her face with a thousand tears helps to make her skin fairer." he added.

"Princess Ann should know it was impossible to hide you, though it's even more impossible for you to anger Sun. She didn't need to worry about that."

Another knight who read my letter seriously assessed the situation.

"I know, right?" agreed Storm. It seemed like he said something afterwards, which couldn't be heard clearly as my door was suddenly opened, issuing loud noise as it crashed into the wall.

"Sorry, Leaf. My hands are full." Blaze apologized as he placed the cookies on the table, and started complaining.

"You should tell if you changed the meeting place. I've been looking all over for you."

_And kicked open all the doors along the way, right?_

"Oh, and this is from Ice." he added.

I've thought of this before, and felt the same thing again.

It's good to be back.


	12. Chapter 12 : The Truth

Beta-ed by Gimei.

Disclaimer: LSK is not mine.

* * *

"Sun's missing." explained Judgment as soon as we all assembled in the meeting room.

"Any clue?"

"His sword." he answered, and placed the sword on the table, blood-stained.

* * *

It was a repeated cycle. All effort we poured in searching for Sun only leads to disappointment. The citizens started to wonder where did their Sun Knight disappeared to. We all agree that hiding his disappearance would only hinder our search, and hope someone would send news of seeing Sun, now that they knew he was gone.

Correcting the last piece of paperwork, I look at the letters that piled neatly at the corner of the desk. They were from Ann, in which I didn't have time to read, much less to reply.

_Sorry, Ann._

* * *

I'm not planning on going to the meeting only to report he was nowhere to be found, but a slight hope that the others have some news about him dragged me there.

I was disappointed again.

We still knew nothing about his whereabouts. Blaze and Ice had already went to Kissinger yesterday while Stone and Earth will departed to the neighboring kingdom tomorrow. I knew Judgment wanted to go to the neighboring kingdom himself (it was highly unlikely for Sun to still be in the city undetected - it's been days already) but his position wouldn't allow him to do so. Being a leader sure is tough.

Returning to my room, I sat on the chair and started correcting paperwork. Well everyone does, this except Sun, because any paperwork assigned to him will definitely be dumped on Storm (half of them will eventually be passed back to Adair).

With both Ice and Blaze gone, plus Stone and Earth's departure tomorrow, our load of paperwork nearly doubled. Fighting the urge to sleep while correcting paperwork was a torture in its own right, a completely different one compared to the time when I forced myself to eat Ice's sickeningly sweet sweets while discussing about Sun's disappearance. A sudden knock on the door startled me awake.

_Who? It was already late. Given the situation, perhaps it was something urgent?_

"Leaf, there's something I want to tell you." Stone said after I welcomed him in.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see..."

He was wavering. I waited patiently for him to continue speaking. Sealing his mouth for the longest time, at last he said, albeit a little hesitant, "To be honest, Sun..."

* * *

To be honest, I'd never want to learn the truth.

I just want to die.

I'd really want to die.

He said Sun was blind.

He said even if I dig my eyes out, it won't help Sun gain his sight back.

What should I do, then?

To revert things back to its original place?

_"I'm not trying to ridicule Sun or something, but you... you didn't have to carry Sun all the time? So why? I mean... he must be heavy, and - "_

_"He's not heavy."_

_She didn't seem convinced._

_Staring straight at her eyes, I reiterated, "He's not heavy, Ann. He's my brother."_

That was what I told her. I'll do anything for him. That's what brothers do. And yet...

Why did things end this way?

* * *

_"I'm sorry for worrying you. Thanks for telling me the truth."_

_"No problem. But you won't attempt something like that again, right?" Stone cautiously asked._

_"I won't, I promise. I'm just a bit… upset." I quickly replied, trying to force a smile to assure him I'm fine._

_I can't._

_Damn!_

* * *

"Be careful!" I said to both Stone and Earth. The sun was yet to rise and they've already prepared to leave. Perhaps part of the reason was to avoid Judgment, whose expression gradually grew worse for each passing day.

"Are you okay, Leaf?" Stone asked in concern.

_Smile, Leaf. Don't make others worried about you. Don't be a burden to them._

_Just a smile will do._

_Smile, you have to._

_You must!_

I nodded, faking a smile.

* * *

"Captain? Captain!"

"Captain, wake up!"

Shouts of 'captain' was heard near the vicinity, with no signs of stopping. Just which knight-captain ignored the calls of his subordinate, interfering with my sleep?

"Shut up..."

"Captain?"

The call was lowered a bit, as if its reacting to my words. Thinking back, his voice was quite familiar, just like my...

"Captain!"

...vice-captain.

"Captain?"

I blinked. Right, no mistake there. He was crouching, looking all worried. I immediately sat up, leaning against the wall.

"I just want to rest a bit. It was quite comfortable here." I explained.

_A rest that turned into a nap._

"So, anything you want to ask me?"

He stared at me, long and hard. Finally he said, "Nothing. I was just checking on you, since you're not in your room."

Smiling, he added, "You always come here if you want to be alone."

I returned his smile. This prayer room is the furthest from our rooms, which also serves as my sanctuary, and he was the first to find me here. Sun may claim Adair's the best, but I'm always glad I chose him to be my vice-captain. Well, he was not my vice-captain yet at that time, and I was still not the official Leaf Knight, I still had another two years before I replaced my teacher.

_Why did I start to come here again?_

Ah…to escape from Sun's small favor.

_Sun…_

Feeling quite refreshed after the nap, I looked through the window. Surely I didn't sleep for long? At most it must be an hour or two.

_Crap!_

"It's evening already?" I muttered in disbelief.

"Already? Captain, how long did you-"

"Later. I still have works to do!"

The paperwork was due tomorrow morning and I don't have the confidence to finish them even if I stay up all night! This was all my fault to stop correcting them as soon as I heard the truth from Stone. And spent the next day napping.

"The paperwork on your desk had been sent to Knight-Captain Storm." my vice-captain informed just before I stepped outside the praying room.

I stopped on tracks. Dumping paperwork to Storm may be allowed at times, but to do that now? Everyone was burdened with works and I really didn't like to have the easy way out.

"Don't worry, I've already corrected all of them."

I'm really fortunate to have him as my vice-captain.

"Captain?"

He casted a concerned look at me.

"Captain, if something troubling you, allow me to help."

Smiling a painful smile, he continued, "Rely on me, please?"

_If only I can make Sun promise me the same thing._

* * *

"Share these sweets with the other knight-captain."

My vice-captain has thrusted some sweets and bread to me when I confessed I had dozed off early afternoon, which means that I still didn't have my lunch, or dinner. Repeatedly apologizing for not saving me some dinner (which was not his fault in the first place) he makes me promise him to have my late dinner with someone.

"At least he can assure you finishing your dinner before you doze off."

It was just a small mistake of napping in a prayer room. Why must he make a fuss out of it? But since he already helped me with my paperwork, and to ease his worry, I don't think it's a big deal to have someone eat dinner with me.

Sweets and bread...can still be considered a dinner, right?

I mean... The definition of 'dinner' itself is something you eat in the evening, I believe?

So to find a partner...

Storm and Judgment were out of question; both were too busy with works. Cloud was impossible to find, Blaze and Earth was not here, and so do Stone and Ice. So what was left were Hell, Moon and Metal.

_Hell?_

There was something I want to ask him. Arriving at his room, he immediately opened his door at the first knock.

"Leaf?"

"Was it better if I died?" I subconsciously asked as soon as I saw him.

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, I quickly amended, "No, it's nothing. I'm just talking nonsense. Please ignore it."

Really. How could I ask such a question to Hell? I should leave. There's no need to bother someone else by asking strange questions.

"I'll... just go back to my room." I said, scratching my head seeing Hell stood still, staring at me.

_You don't have to stare that much!_

Perhaps I'll share my dinner with either Moon or Metal.

"It's not your fault." he suddenly said.

"That's a lie!" I snapped.

_Why? Why everyone keeps saying that? Stone said the same thing! And even Hell?_

"Come in first?" he invited. I obediently entered his room.

Leaning against the wall, as if undisturbed by my sudden outburst, he continued, "Grisia made his choice. It's not your fault."

"But -"

"I asked him." Hell cut in, interrupting my words.

"If he ever regrets resurrecting you. If he'd rather make a different choice, knowing full well the price of Resurrection."

"He won't. Because he's the idiot who thinks he can save everyone. He really didn't have to. It's not his fault that I died!"

I already know his answer, Hell didn't need to tell me all that.

"And it's also not your fault for him to be blind." he said calmly.

"He won't let you die. He can't, not when he has the ability to save you. Isn't that's the reason we all love him?"

I shook my head hard.

"No! That's why I hate him! He thinks it's fine if he's the only one who gets hurt! How stupid. And look! Who knows where he ran to, causing everyone troubles!"

"I'm sorry."

_Why did Hell apologize? He didn't have anything to do with Sun's disappearance... damn!_

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He can even save a princess alone! Nothing bad will happen to him! Besides, it's not your fault he's an idiot."

_Stupid! I'm so stupid. Hell must be blaming himself for Sun to be missing while in his care._

"An idiot? But you still like him, right?"

Hearing the question, I honestly answered, "It's impossible to totally hate him. The same thing applies to everyone. Even Earth! And Storm too."

_It was ironic but why did it seems like it was easier to hate when being from the same faction?_

Looking somewhat nostalgic, Hell softly said, "When I first met him it was always the two of us. I'm glad he has you guys now."

"You sound like a mum!" I can't resist say it out loud.

Just like a worry-wart mum that saw her lonely child finally has some friends.

_Why? Was he your son or something?_

"But I'm a male?" he asked, completely puzzled.

_Are you for real?_

I've never though Storm was being serious when he said I can never joke in front of Hell.

"I mean... You look like you're his big brother!" I immediately corrected myself.

_If I change 'mum' to 'dad' I bet he's going to say he's not married yet._

He's more like an innocent child rather than a freaking Death Lord..

_Are you sure we're the same age, Hell?_

"Big brother? That would be Grisia. Because he claimed I'm a month younger than him."

His eyes were gentle as he speaks fondly of his childhood friend.

"No one's going to believe that!" I immediately exclaimed.

_Who would believe Sun is the big brother if they saw him snatching his didi's blueberry pie? Sun is more than capable in doing so._

"Don't let him hear you. He'll get mad." Hell cautioned in a relax manner.

"Oh, but he's not here." I shrugged.

"Yeah, he's not here." his voice turned gloomy.

_Crap!_

_Why did it seems like I'm the idiot big brother who makes his didi sad?_

"Hell, look here! You see... I...um... "

"Yes?"

"Well, it's a little late but I guess I've never properly introduced myself? I'm Elmairy Leaf. Nice to meet you!"

It's an absurd thing to do; an unneeded introduction, but I hate seeing the guilt in his eyes, the thought that he's the reason Sun was missing. I understand the feeling all too well, because I too, suffer from a guilt.

"Roland."

It took him a long time before he continued, "Roland Hell. Nice to meet you, Elmairy." He stared straight at me, his voice was soft, and I believe he was smiling beneath his mask.

"Dinner?" I offered. He seemed a little reluctant but eventually took a piece from me.

"Don't worry too much. He won't be missing for long, because we're going to find him fast!"

"That's for sure." Hell nodded. His voice filled with confidence, fierce determination lacing his words.

I smiled.

_Hey, Sun..._

_Where are you?_

_I hope you're fine, wherever you are._

_Wait for us._

_We'll definitely find you._

_It's a promise._


End file.
